<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ingxenye yesine by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245978">Ingxenye yesine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Okufanele ngikwenze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Okufanele ngikwenze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ingxenye yesine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UBrienne uthathe ukugwinya okukhulu kwewayini lakhe lasehlobo. Umshayi wezinsimbi ubedlala i- “The Kingslayer’s Last Fight” Futhi. Wayengumshayi wesihlanu wokuyidlala, futhi bonke babekwenza okungenani kabili. Kwakuwukuncoma umphathi wabo, futhi babenethemba lokuhamba nezikhwama ezigcwele.</p><p>"INcekukazi yaseTarth ilwe ngesibindi futhi inolaka, inkemba yayo ikhanya elangeni." Izwi lakhe belimnandi ngokwanele; wayengeke amsole lapho. "Futhi yize amandla kaKingslayer ayemakhulu, impi isanqotshwa, oh," wanikeza umucu omude entanjeni yakhe ethi, "Yintombazana enesibindi, amehlo ayo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengamanzi aseSapphire Isle. Uyiqhawe langempela enhliziyweni, walwa njengendoda, wabulala imbuka kabi. ”</p><p>UHyle wabheka ngakuBrienne wamamatheka. Wakhipha imbiza yakhe. UBrienne wayejabule. WayenoTarth noCatelyn omncane futhi yebo, ngisho noHyle. Wenzela ubaba wakhe okuqukethwe ngenkathi edlula. Wabusa kahle uTarth. Kepha ngendlela ayejabule ngayo, wayengeke alalele le ngoma, kepha nokho akazange awathole amagama okwenza abantu bayeke ukuyidlala.</p><p>"I-knight yangempela," kusho uTyrion the Imp. “Ngakho-ke abancane bathi, nkosikazi yami. Angikayiboni indawo ephethwe ngobulungiswa njengeTarth. ”</p><p>“Unomusa kakhulu, nkosi yami.”</p><p>“Angicishe ngibe nomusa ngokwanele.” Ufike lapho aphulula khona ama-curls amancane kaCatelyn. “Ubukeka,” esho ecabanga, “njengomshana wami.”</p><p>UBrienne wazibamba ethule kakhulu. “UMyrcella, nkosi yami?”</p><p>UTyrion waphenduka wambuka ngokuphelele ebusweni. UBrienne wayelokhu engacabangi. “Yebo,” esho ekugcineni, umlomo wakhe ugoqana waba yinsini esontekile. “Ubukeka njengoMyrcella, yebo.”</p><p>Ngokujabulisayo, umshayi wensimbi wadlulela ku “My Lady Wife.” Kepha iMp ayiqedwanga. “Bengimthanda umfowethu,” kusho yena. "Nami bengimzonda ekugcineni, kodwa bengilokhu ngimthanda." Wenze ubuso obusabekayo kuCatelyn, owagigitheka yinjabulo. Kubonakala sengathi uyangithanda. ”</p><p>“Ngempela uyakwenza lokho, nkosi yami.” Yini ayaziyo? Wayengazi lutho. Kodwa yini ayiqagelayo?</p><p>"Awu," kusho uTyrion, "Uma kukhona okufana nabazali bakhe, uzokwenza umbusi omuhle kaTarth." Wamqhweba ngeso lengqondo ngaphambi kokubuyela emuva kwezokuzijabulisa.</p><p>UBrienne wadonsela indodakazi yakhe eduze, futhi ngokuzithoba wabheka incwadi evela enkosini eseduze kakhulu mayelana nokwabelana ngesivuno sakamuva, njengoba umculo wawudlala.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>